


Taking the lead

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N's been giving Daryl hints of how much she wants him but he doesn't make a move. So Y/N takes the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the lead

My eyes flickered towards Daryl he was walking the grounds making sure everything was going alright. I was here watching him with lust in my eyes. I’ve been wanting Daryl for a while now. I would totally fuck that man. "I don’t think I needed to hear that…" Carol said walking next to me. "Oh!" I blushed. "I didn’t realize I said that out loud." Carol giggled and looked at Daryl. "You know if you want him that bad. Then go for it." I rolled my eyes at what she said. "I’ve been giving him hints of what I want but, he hasn’t done anything about it. What else am I going to do?" "How about you make a move instead." She walked off leaving me there thinking of what she said. Yea why cant I make a move? Smiling I made my decision. "Where’s Daryl?" I asked everyone. They were in the middle of eating. I had just finished feeding Judith and put her down for a nap. "He’s probably out side keeping watch." Michonne answered. Right Daryl’s been keeping watch to make sure we don’t get attacked by the governor again. The last attack caught us off guard. We lost Axel one of the prisoners here. We may not have known him for long but I had gotten close to him. I loved the way he attempted flirting with me. And I liked the way he actually carried a conversation with me. Carol handed me a plate. "Why don’t you go see if he’s hungry?" There was a hint in her eyes. Nodding I did. Damn right I’d take this opportunity.

Walking out the prison I was greeted by a cold night air. I looked around for Daryl. He was in one of the watch towers. “Perfect.” I said shaking my head. “So this is where you’re hiding.” I said when I made it to the top. Daryl jumped a little at the sound of my voice. “What are you doing up here?” He demanded. “Food?” I asked showing him the plate. He looked at the food but then I saw his eyes travel my arm to my shoulder blade, then to my tits. His eyes rested there for a while. The look they hold drove me crazy, my nipples harden after a few long glances. He licked his lips. Clearly he wanted something, and I knew it wasn’t the food. He looked up at my wanting eyes and shook his head. “T- Thanks.” He stuttered nervously. “You can go know.” He said taking the plate from my hand. In his pants there was a nice little tent setting in. Grinning I ignored him and settled to look at the view from here. “Wow, the view from up here is amazing! And I love the wind!” I spoke happily. 

 

It is kind of hot.” I said lifting my tank top over my head and tossing it at Darryl by ‘accident’. ”What are you ding?!” Daryl dropped the plate catching my shirt in the process. “Getting a little fresh air.” I told him. I swear I could feel him staring at my back looking for a glimpse at my breast. Just giving up I turned to him. “Mr. Dixon, are you blushing?” I asked seeing the light pink color on his cheeks beneath all the dirt on his face. Even like this he’s still fucking sexy. “No.” He looks away. Walking over to him I press myself to him. “Y/N?” I rub his clothe dick a groan escaping his lips. “What are you doing?” He groans. A smile form my lips. “What does it look like?” I said unzipping his pants and taking his cock out, rubbing it In my hand. Daryl lifts his head his eyes closing. The reaction he has to my touch made my pussy wet. I stroked him more earning some moans and groans from him. “Y/n, I’m close.” Fuck this I want him now. The moment he feels me let him go he opens his eyes. “W- What?” He asked confused of why I stopped stroking him. I reached behind my back unclasping my bra and letting it fall to the floor. Daryl looked at my tits. He grabbed them in his hands. “Such round and beautiful tits.” He took a deep breath admiring them. My nipples grew hard at his touch. He placed the hard nipples in between his fore finger and his index finger rubbing them. I moan slipped my lips. Daryl looked at me. I could tell he was nervous.

"Kiss me Daryl. " Daryl kissed me his left arm gripping me by the back and the other on mr breast. My tongue found it's way into Daryl's mouth. Searching it's depths. I loved the taste of him. It's just so intoxicating. Removing his clothing I laid him down on a blanket that was left up there. For all I know it's the blanket Glenn and Maggie use for when they fuck. As if reading my mind daryl said. " no way we fucking on that thing." Chuckling I removed the blanket. Taking his hard cock in my hand I rubbed it in between my lips. It rubbing against my clit a few times. "Y/n don't tease, me. Stick it in dammit." We'll look who all of the sudden has some balls. He narrowed his eyes. He cock slipped in me and we both moaned. "Fuck." He cussed. "So mother fucking tight." I smirked and swirled my hips a few times. "Shit." Our moaning filled the watch tower. It was hot to hear him moan and groan it just made me ride him harder and faster.

"Y/n, If you keep moving like that you're going to make me cum. Fuck!" He slammed his fist on the floor. To keep his hands occupied I placed them on my tits. "Pinch and pull my nipples." I demanded of him. He nodded and did as I asked. The sensation was amazing. Daryl use one of his hands to rub my clit. "Holy shit!" I screamed as he brought me closer to my end. "Y/n I'm cumming." "Please wait, Daryl. I'm close." A spark ran through me as Daryl's finger made contact with my clit. "I'm cumming!" I screamed as I came. At that moment I felt his dick twitching in my pussy, filling me with him cum. "That was amazing...." He said in between breaths. "Yea." I smiled. "It was. Now next time don't be to shy to just fuck me wherever we are." Daryl just grin. I guess I just gave him some confidence.


End file.
